


場景

by StPaulsSuiteIJig



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StPaulsSuiteIJig/pseuds/StPaulsSuiteIJig
Summary: 誰叫小島沒把作品做完，我只好自己腦補一些碎片了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我不擁有他們。

只是一個場景，沒有確切的時間，沒有確切的地點。真要說的話，大概是他們清醒之後的某個時間點，應該在阿富汗吧，阿富汗的荒野，一個小屋子，四周什麼的都沒有，屋子門口有一輛摩托車、一匹白馬。

屋子裡有點簡陋、有點陳舊，但非常乾淨整潔。

在某個房間，天花板上有燈。有一張大床，雙人床，兩顆柔軟的枕頭，白色床單。床的右邊有一個床頭櫃，櫃子上沒有檯燈。房間的左邊，有扇窗戶，窗戶邊有個小桌子，桌上有一盞檯燈，打開應該是鵝黃色的光芒。桌子旁邊有一張木椅。

房間角落有個衣櫃。木頭的，有點舊。開關的時候會發出噪音。

窗戶有窗簾，咖啡色的。窗戶沒有開，兩側拉起的窗簾遮住窗子。

而Snake坐在床上，有床頭櫃的那邊。穿著他的黑色外套，赤腳，鞋子是隨便丟在床邊。他背靠在枕頭上，膝蓋微微曲起，手上拿著一大碗冰淇淋，冰淇淋是香草口味的，裡面有加堅果、奶油、七彩的巧克力豆。他滿足的吃著，一邊小心的不讓正在融化的冰淇淋碰到床單，一邊用天藍色的眼睛盯著山貓的背影。

山貓坐在另外一側的床沿，背對著Snake。身上穿著就跟幻痛裡一樣，他的大衣披在椅子上，修長的小腿還包裹在靴子裡。他手上拿著一疊紙，不知道是什麼的報告，可能是鑽石狗的，也可能是其他我們不知道的，總之他很專心的看，沒有注意背後Snake的視線。

等Snake把山貓準備給他的冰淇淋吃到剩下一半的時候，他會把湯匙放下，停頓一下，然後叫山貓的名字。山貓會轉過頭去看他，問他怎麼了，但Snake不會回答，只是盯著山貓，他們兩個安靜的對看了一陣子。接著Snake會低下頭，用湯匙舀一勺冰淇淋起來，放在山貓面前。然後在冰淇淋融化滴到床單上之前，山貓會把那疊紙放下，身體向Snake那邊傾斜，微微低下頭，紅色手套把頰邊灰白色的頭髮略到耳後，他伸出舌頭，用舌尖輕輕舔一下冰淇淋，然後張開嘴巴緩慢的含住湯匙，用嘴裡的溫度融化冰淇淋，發出輕微的吮吸聲，只是一口冰淇淋卻吃了很久，然後抿著湯匙，慢慢向後，嘴唇抹過光滑的勺面，最後才波的一聲，放開湯匙，接著用好像比剛才更紅潤的舌頭舔去唇邊白色的融化的香草冰淇淋。

Snake紅著臉、拿著湯匙盯著山貓，嘴唇顫抖了一下，問，你還要嗎？

山貓笑彎了眼睛，說，好啊，還要。然後抓住了Snake還沒收回去的手腕，說，我還要，還要更多。

更多、更多的……

就到這，然後就沒有然後了。

END.


	2. Chapter 2

又是一個場景，沒有確切的時間，沒有確切的地點。真要說的話，大概是他們開始復仇之後的某個時間點，以及，嗯……這次真的不知道在哪了。

這次這間屋子裡的擺設低調簡單，完全沒有看起來就是不必要的、顯擺性質的家具，非常乾淨整潔。

屋子的左邊是廚房。廚房不大，是一字型的格局。火爐在最右邊靠窗的地方，窗戶是左右橫拉的，沒有窗簾。爐子只有兩個。大理石流理台的中間是大約有70公分的工作檯面，但現在這上面什麼都沒有，沒有砧板也沒有任何食材。最左邊是水槽跟碗盤架，水槽是乾的，碗盤架上也沒有東西，應該是因為所有碗盤都已經晾乾收好了。而冰箱在流理台的左邊，跟流理台一樣是鐵灰色的，上面沒有任何的花紋，素色的。

山貓在這裡，他彎下腰，從流理台下方拿出一個單手鍋，裝水，再放到爐子上煮至沸騰，轉小火，投入剛才從廚櫃裡拿出的茶葉，不要攪拌，不然茶會澀。大約30秒鐘、茶香發散出來後倒入冰牛奶，繼續慢火煮至溫熱，不能煮到沸騰，溫度夠了就熄火，以免牛奶的腥味跑出來。山貓端起鍋子，透過濾網把奶茶倒進一旁的馬克杯，加了兩匙的蜂蜜，思考一下，決定再加兩匙，攪拌均勻。

他拿著馬克杯走到客廳。客廳有一個雙人沙發跟一個單人沙發，而Snake就坐在那個靠近壁爐的單人沙發上，雙腳收上去，蜷縮著陷在柔軟的沙發裡。他剛洗完澡，身上只穿著單薄的睡衣，頭上蓋著毛巾，山貓看不到他的臉。Snake手上拿著一疊紙在看著，我們不知道那是什麼，但山貓知道，所以他雖然看不到他的臉但能猜得到Snake現在臉上的表情。

現在氣溫有點微涼，還不到使用壁爐的時候，但頭髮不擦乾還是有可能會感冒的。山貓走上前，直接抽走那疊紙扔到一旁的小桌子上，然後在Snake沒有做出任何回應之前把馬克杯塞進他手裡。

Snake低下頭愣愣的盯著手上溫熱的奶茶，在他打算抬頭看山貓的時候，一雙手按在他的腦袋上，摸了摸，然後把濕掉的毛巾拿走，換一條乾的毛巾來包覆住他的頭髮，那雙手從他的頭頂往下滑動，輕柔的按壓，讓毛巾吸收水分，順著髮絲往下，輕輕的拍打、擦乾髮尾。山貓沒有戴手套的手指摸上Snake的後頸，一陣麻癢竄下脊椎，他的肩頸跟背部微微的繃緊起來。

噓。山貓在Snake開口前先阻止了他。只要放輕鬆就好，不用說話，快喝吧，茶冷了就不好喝了。

山貓用同樣的手法擦拭著把Snake的頭髮直到他的頭髮半乾、不再滴水。山貓的動作緩慢的，柔順的，就像在安撫小孩子般。他的手指微張，貼在他的頭皮上推揉著，他先把手靠在左側的後腦部，指尖小幅度的上下移動，並朝著右側移動，然後雙手摸上了他兩邊的耳後，輕輕的按摩著那附近的皮膚，摀住他的耳朵，指尖向上推到頭頂，指腹貼著頭皮，由外側往內溫柔的揉動，他的後兩指摩挲過髮際，然後扶住他的額頭仔細的按摩著髮旋的部分。

他們在這裡安靜了彷彿很久很久，久到時間停止似的，但又好像很短很短，短得只夠Snake喝完一杯茶。

山貓的手指插在Snake的髮間，他最後一次從上往下滑過，看著自己略白的皮膚漸漸離開棕色髮絲的纏繞，越來越稀少，到最後一點也不剩，他握緊了拳頭，然後又放開。

他的手繞到前面，把Snake手上空掉的馬克杯拿走放到一旁的桌子、蓋在那疊紙上。

你累了，我們去睡吧。

就到這裡，Snake最後好像喃喃著一句謝謝，他在山貓的懷抱裡睡著了，沒有東西可以傷害到他。就到這裡，沒有了。

END.


	3. Chapter 3

這只是一個場景。雖然一點意義也沒有，但我能告訴你，這裡是鑽石狗、位於塞舌爾海域上的鑽石狗基地，這時候Skull Face已經死了、乍得沙赫人曾經在研發平台上過。

在諜報班的第三平台，下層最外圍的救生船停放處，一塵不染。

長方形柱狀的通風管橫跨在上方、緊貼著暖橘色的牆壁，經過一段能直接看到底下翻騰海面的簍空鐵網地板，然後到達一個墨綠色防滑材質地板的平面，左右兩邊各有一個救生船，上半部紅色下半部白色，船尾印著鑽石狗的徽章，救生船用兩條鐵鏈懸掛在平面的旁邊，鐵架間隔著，欄杆圍繞過平面的邊緣，正中央有個鮮紅色的櫃子，大概半個人高，裡面堆裝著救生器材。

現在的天氣非常好，傍晚的陽光在海面折射，刺眼，Snake眨了眨因為沾上橘紅光芒而顏色稍微變深的眼睛，遠方的蜂巢狀建築在暖色的光線之中模糊著。帶著鹽份的海風掠過地面匍匐而行，纏繞著腳踝往上，攀上腿腰、磨過背脊，自頸邊擦過隨即從耳後揚起髮尾遠去，呢喃的低語。他有那麼一瞬間以為自己還在MSF，現在還是1974年。

這不是真的。雖然天知道他有多希望這是真的，但依舊不是。

Snake第一次踏上鑽石狗的基地，他知道不應該在這裡。而且他幾乎是毫無準備，他甚至不知道這裡是鑽石狗的哪裡、哪個平台，他不應該這麼魯莽。但他真的沒有辦法安靜的坐在那裡，在知道Kaz的狀況後。

這麼長的一段時間裡，Snake都沒有任何有關Kaz的消息。山貓總是說，他很好，他除了相信沒有別的選擇。但不敢相信山貓所謂的“很好”是這樣的“很好”。

那空蕩蕩、隨風晃動的袖子，那明顯底下沒有任何東西的褲管。他的Kaz，他最好的朋友，在他最痛苦的時候，他竟然沒有待在他身邊，Snake覺得空氣稀薄，他是如此的愧疚、沒有辦法安靜的坐在那裡，在知道Kaz受到了這樣嚴重的創傷後。

所以他莽撞的就到這了。他想見他，想見自從醒來之後就一直掛心的Kaz，想見那時候被留在救護車裡的Ahab，想見其他過去的夥伴，他想見他們。著魔似的，如飢似渴的，他想見他們。

然後呢？

在他想轉身去找要往上的樓梯前，一個很熟悉的聲音問他。

然後呢？

你見到了他們，然後呢？

你要怎麼解釋這段時間以來你去了哪裡？你要怎麼解釋為什麼在你醒了之後沒有馬上去找他們？你要怎麼解釋你默許了Ahab成為你的替代品？你為什麼你沒有親自回來替過去的同伴復仇？你真的有把他們放在你心裡？你有什麼資格在消失了這麼長一段時間之後要他們毫無理由繼續接納你？你到底……

還有沒有心？

觸電似的收回了腳步，Snake覺得空氣好像比剛才更稀薄了，他抬手環抱住自己，那個聲音還在不斷的質問他，震耳欲聾的，幾乎掩蓋過了海浪聲、風聲跟他下牙打上牙的聲音。

太陽已經西沈，原本只是微微降低的氣溫對Snake來說卻像是突然墜入冰窖似的，他止不住的顫抖。但那個聲音仍在逼問，空氣也還在減少，Snake蹲了下來，他感覺到胃在翻攪，但他吐不出東西來，就像他給不出答案一樣。很吵，他的世界旋轉著，膝蓋觸地，他幾乎就要倒下，倒在這個沒有任何人的角落。

Snake敲著自己腦袋，想讓自己清醒一點，但到最後他實在分不清楚是自己的胡亂的敲打造成頭痛，還是那個嘶吼得越來越猙獰的聲音造成頭痛。他真的不應該出現在這裡嗎？

對，你不應該出現在這裡。

Snake勉強的抬起頭，對上了山貓冰冷的視線。

然後突然就安靜了。

在山貓陌生、不帶感情的眼神裡，他離開了，雖然他不確定到底是山貓趕他走，還是他本來就想逃。

到這裡，他跌到黑夜裡。到這裡，他終究還是誰也沒見到。到這裡，他聽到胸前有東西幾欲碎裂。到這裡，沒有了。

END.


	4. Chapter 4

只是一個場景，沒有確切的時間，沒有確切的地點。在逃離鑽石狗之後的不知道多久之後，可能幾天，也可能幾個禮拜，甚至可能幾個月。

這個偌大的房間，奢華高貴，鋪張的紅色鑲著典雅的金色，一塵不染。

鮮紅蔓延著整個房間然後往右，直走到臥室，然後再右邊，開門到浴室。停住。只剩淡金繼續往白色大理石磚的浴室裡流轉，攀上櫃子邊角、附在鏡子側緣、垂下吊燈罩子、綴在窗簾下擺，一個又一個華美複雜的花紋。

浴室非常大。左邊牆壁的整面都是鏡子，覆蓋上半面牆，下半部是化妝檯，右側有個洗手槽。浴室右邊也有個化妝檯，牆上掛著一面鑲金邊的圓形鏡，檯面上什麼都沒有，下面有很多個有著金色手把的白色櫃子，其中一個放了一把非常鋒利的大剪刀，其他的就不知道裡面有什麼，化妝檯前有張椅子，旁邊有著用玻璃隔起來的淋浴間。還有一邊應該是佔滿整面的牆落地窗，只是被純白、同樣鑲著金邊的窗簾遮掩住了。浴室中央有個也是用白色大理石堆砌起來的大浴缸，長200公分，寬180公分，深70公分的大浴缸。一條毛巾垂掛在邊緣，幾個蠟燭堆在靠近窗戶的那頭，沒有點著。

浴缸裡裝滿了水，幾乎要滿溢出來。

在這裡面還有個人。

他躺在那裡，渾身赤裸的沉在最底下，眼皮緊闔著、面容安詳的像是睡著一般……應該說幾乎就像死了一樣。水面無痕、悄然無聲的，棕色的髮散在水中，帶著一兩顆細碎的泡沫漂浮著，這裡的時間彷彿停止，過了很久，他完全沒有動。

一旁浴缸注水的水龍頭沒有擰緊，緩慢的累積匯集著，一直到飽滿到承受不起，才終於像是沉重的長舒一口氣，墜落。

驚動了水面。

過了一陣子，一顆氣泡有搖晃起水面，在水面還沒來得及平靜前，又一顆浮了上來，然後不斷的、越來越多，是水下的人開始掙扎，肺部的空氣終於耗盡了，他的眼睛依舊緊閉著，眉頭痛苦的用力皺起，他張開嘴，除了滿嘴的水以外理所當然的不可能吸到半點空氣，身軀曲起，腦袋晃動，頭髮在水裡散亂著，痛苦絕望的即將要窒息，他的手撓抓壁面，他明明只要坐起來就可以得救了。

直到一雙手抓著他的後頸將他的腦袋提出水面。

Snake一邊狼狽的劇烈咳嗆，一邊貪婪的呼吸著空氣，他依舊閉著眼。

你在做什麼？山貓在Snake的頭頂上方，用冷灰色的眼睛盯著他。

在Snake的呼吸稍微平順一點之後他才緩慢的張開眼睛，用藍色的眼睛跟純白的義眼看著山貓顛倒的容貌，他背對著燈光，他的鮮紅色的領巾垂了下來，他是這房間裡唯一的紅色。Snake嘶啞的說，我在睡覺。

在水裡？山貓的語氣還是平淡的。

對，因為我很累，非常非常的累，而且很冷。Snake的眼睛又半閉了下來。

山貓嘆了一口氣說，你泡太久了，這浴缸裡的熱水都已經涼了。他抬起濕掉的紅手套，輕柔的撥掉黏在Snake額前的頭髮，他的袖子也是濕透了，畢竟剛才來不及捲袖子。

我帶你走。山貓說。

好。Snake回答。

Snake的手伸出水面，向上攀住山貓的頸部，緊緊的環抱住，然後抬起身體，他把嘴唇貼上山貓的嘴唇。山貓的上衣也濕透了。最後全身都濕透了。

他們吵架時山貓說的，而他說的一點都沒錯。反正他也沒有地方可以去了。

END.


	5. Chapter 5

這是一個場景，沒有確切的時間，但這裡是個不應該被發現的地點。

這個房間狹長擁擠，沒有窗戶也沒有燈，明明開著門，空氣跟光線卻不願進去，最深處有著什麼，窒息而沉重。

明明是這麼狹窄的空間，門卻是向內推開，讓房間變得更壓抑。進去後右手邊是一個書櫃，從地板一直到天花板的高度，裡面是在塞滿了一疊疊用燕尾夾固定的A4紙本或是五顏六色的資料夾之後都還能有一點餘裕的深度，它是幾乎佔了整面牆的寬度，一直延伸到最後才被一面應該是被拿來當桌子用的平台給硬生生截斷。

左邊跟剩下有空閒的牆面上都貼滿了照片跟便條，有的他認得，有的他不認得。紅筆跟紅線在光線不足的情況下看起來很像血跡，它們層層疊疊且錯綜複雜，一絲一縷都向著一個點彙集著，由一條條人名、時間、地點張羅起來的蜘蛛網，但正中央卻是空白的。

那該是什麼？又或者，那該是誰？

最裡面那張桌子上也是堆滿了東西，左右兩邊都堆了像是小山一樣的錄音帶，它們被收在全新的小匣子裡，沒有沾上灰塵。底下也堆了好幾層的透明收納箱，裡面也都是收得整齊的錄音帶，仔仔細細的寫上了標籤。漂亮的俄文，精美的陰謀。

這張桌子對Snake而言太高了，不過畢竟這房間本來就不是他的。

屋子的設計圖上並沒有畫上這個小房間，而且設計精良，就算是天天在屋內屋外的到處轉，也很難發現這個被隱藏起來的空間。如果不是他實在閒的發慌，牆壁跟地板都一寸一寸的研究敲打。

每個人都有自己的小秘密，他知道自己不應該這麼做的，但他同時又覺得自己應該這麼做。

所以Snake站在這裡，在這張桌子前，看著擺在中央的儀器，他不知道自己在緊張什麼，顫抖發涼的指尖花了很大的力氣才按下播放鍵。

這個房間的隔音效果非常好，加上這裡原本就地處偏遠，除了從機器發出的運轉聲跟人聲以外應該是什麼都不會聽到的，但Snake卻漸漸開始聽到別的聲音。起初只是非常細微的聲響，但逐漸變得震耳欲聾，讓人頭痛欲裂，明明播放的音量沒有改變過。

直到有什麼東西碰到了他的手背。

Snake張著嘴，全身緊繃，連呼吸都停滯，他的叫聲就停在嗓子眼。

冷靜點，那只是自己的冷汗滴在了自己的手上。

他在這裡停頓了一下，眼珠子先開始轉動，之後才放鬆下來，並恢復了喘氣。汗出入漿，他才發現那些都是他自己的心跳聲跟呼吸聲。原來這麼吵。

冷汗沿著背脊滑動的感覺很糟，但還有別的東西讓他感覺更糟，他伸出手，雖然手汗讓他在蓋子上打滑了幾次，但還是沒有成為他的阻礙。錄音帶裝在小匣子裡，因為用Snake雙手緊握著，所以上面黏滿了指紋跟水氣。

N313，他應該去告訴他們。

喀嚓的一聲，門就被上鎖了。

火柴在粗糙的紅磷上磨過，脆弱微小的火光搖曳著，點燃了雪茄的一頭，在冒出火光跟煙之後被甩動熄滅。

山貓是不抽菸的，就算要抽他也不抽雪茄，但慾望就是突然浮現，而這裡也只有這個，只好將就一下。他背靠在門板上，這個房間的隔音真的很好，除了一下又一下的震動，幾乎沒什麼聲音掉漏過來。深深吸了一口氣，再慢慢吐出來，煙霧模糊了山貓的臉。

他另一隻手拿著自己的iDroid，藍色光芒在閃爍著，他在上面能看到自己抽著雪茄的樣子。附近沒有煙灰缸，山貓最後吸了一口，就直接把雪茄放在一旁鋪了防塵巾的小櫃子上。

John，你怎麼總是學不乖呢。

煙在一旁不斷飄著，山貓還是靠在門板上感受著從內側傳來的一陣陣震動，他咳了幾聲。然後就沒有然後了。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇喔？事隔那麼些年，突然就想到結尾了呢？


End file.
